Skinned Knee
by i fell in love with a villain
Summary: Sayori gets a skinned knee and ends up discovering the Night Class' secret. AidouxYori hints & YukixYori friendship.


**A/N:**  
I love Yori. Like, I really REALLY love Yori. She's amazing and I think she should have been a bigger character instead of just being 'Yuki's human lackey' or whatever. I enjoy many Yori[x]INSERTVKDUDEHERE pairings, but my favorite has to be Yori[x]Aido. Why? Because they would be such a weird, confusing, adorable couple. XD  
This one shot is just.....crap I spewed after eating a huge Thanksgiving dinner, drinking soda then crashing from sugar rush THEN drinking hot chocolate before I went to bed. That should explain why it's so....strange. OH and yeah, Yori is OOC. Aidou too. Please deal with it. XD *first time writing VK fanfic*  
R&R.  
plzthx.

PS: I don't care how Yuki's name is spelled, ok? Don't review just to say "it's Yuuki, WITH 2 'U's!!" I really don't care, and neither should you. Just focus on the actual story, ok? =_=

* * *

Sayori was never one to pry.

She was a faithful friend; she stayed by Yuki's side and held her hand. She kept her company, made her laugh, and just acted as a friend. She noticed things, since Sayori (though not one to pry) was one to notice little things most people ignored. She noticed things about Yuki; things that worried her, that _made _her want to pry. But alas, Sayori was never one to pry, so she didn't. She kept her mouth shut and simply stayed by Yuki's side. She pushed her suspicions and worries in the back of her mind and walked beside her, silencing her own words whenever Yuki lied and hid from her. That was all she could do.

But, as a friend, Sayori was one to worry.

As a friend, she was one to accept.

But what she saw that night…she, for a fleeting moment, doubted her own capacity of understanding. It was, of course, a cold night at Cross Academy when the pieces of the Yuki Puzzle fell into place; when everything finally made sense. Sayori never broke the rules; she was on time to all her classes, wore the uniform properly, ignored the Night Class, and never left the dorms without permission. But on that particular night, she had been rudely shaken awake by her roommate.

"Please, help me," she had pleaded. Sayori blindly pulled herself out of bed and threw a jacket over her pajamas, following the girl. She only asked what was going on when they were nearing the front doors. The girl, Ayuki, had explained that her sister wanted to take a peek at the Night Class on a dare, and Ayuki was worried about her. When she found out about the dare she became desperate and went to look for her, but couldn't find her.

"I know how kind you are," she had said. Sayori doubted that, but let her continue. "I need help. I can't tell anyone else, or she'll get in trouble for leaving the dorms."

Sayori would usually say no and go back to her room to sleep, but the look on Ayuki's face was too much for her, and so, she agreed. Delighted, Ayuki told her they'd split up and cover both sides of the Night Class campus then meet near the gates. Sayori saw flaws in this so-called plan, but agreed, deciding she was already awake and had nothing better to do. Besides, Yuki helped the school by warding off drooling fan girls…why shouldn't Sayori be able to help out a student in need?

So she set off on the east side of the campus, where tall trees—woods, really—were. She ventured around, not saying a word, but kept her talented eyes sharp. She was fast but thorough, and covered her half at a decent speed. She was the only living organism in the east of the dorm. She went to walk back; beginning to regret being 'nice' and agreeing to this, she stumbled on a fallen tree branch that wasn't there before. Sayori, not a clumsy girl, wasn't able to keep her balance and toppled to the ground, scraping her knee on the fallen branch.

"Oh," she said dully, looking at her scraped, bleeding knee. She got up and clenched her jaw when her knee stung when she tried to put weight on her leg. "Interesting luck," she deadpanned, pulling her jacket sleeve over her hand and pressing it against her wound. She hissed and clenched her fingers tightly, applying more pressure. She pulled her hand back and jumped when a rustle alerted she wasn't alone.

She lifted her head and peered about wearily.

"Hello?"

"Hello," a voice instantly responded. She scurried to straighten herself on her feet, alert and ready. A smooth figure strode out, a smile on his lazy face. She instantly recognized him.

"Ah, Idol-sempai," she pointed quite rudely. "Shouldn't little boys be in bed?"

He bristled. "Oh, funny," he said. He calmed down and came closer, still smiling in a peculiar, beguiling way that bothered Sayori. "You're Yori, right?"

"Ah," she replied.

"What are you doing out here?" she noticed he didn't stop staring at her knee. "It's dangerous—not to mention, against the rules."

"Ah," she said dully, staring at him blankly. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," he said. She didn't move, but he did, and soon he was right in front of her. She didn't notice how much taller he was until that moment, as he loomed above her, smiling but shadowy above her. She gulped down her suspicious worry and shifted on her feet so she wasn't standing on her injured leg. "Are you okay?"

"Oh," she said, looking down at her leg. "I'm alright. I was just about to go back to the dorms."

"Is that so?" he said, kneeling down.

"Wha…" she said, blinking hard in surprise when he did so. He used both his hands—big, soft hands—to lift her leg, and she bent it a little, goose bumps popping up over her bare legs and her arms. "Stop that," she protested.

"Shall I carry you?" he grinned up at her, running his tongue across her wound. She stared at him, expression blank. He saw this and grinned.

"No screaming? No angry kick to the face?" he licked it again. "You're interesting."

"Ah," she said. "It's alright. Wolves lick each others wounds to help it heal faster."

He stared at her in shock then burst out laughing. He didn't put her leg down.

"You really are interesting," he said, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye and grinning at her again. "I'm almost tempted _not_ to devour you."

"Devour me," she repeated.

"Yes," he said, licking her knee, then fangs slowly grew from his gums, the points pricking at her skin. She watched in awe as he sunk his fangs into her skin, breaking it, blood oozing between his lips and her dead skin, and all Sayori could do was stare.

Once it was done he pulled back and licked his lips.

"Vampire," she concluded.

"Vampire," Aidou agreed with a laugh, putting her leg down. She felt a little nauseous, but she continued to stare at him, head tilted slightly.

"You aren't afraid?" Aidou asked.

"I am," she said solemnly. "I'm very afraid. But I'm also intrigued."

"So am I," he said, both amused and shocked at her reaction. He shifted, standing to his feet again and turning to face her.

"May I partake from your neck, now, dear Sayori?"

Her hand shot to her neck and she stepped back. "No," she replied right as a long—stick…sword…?—flew out from seemingly nowhere, and pressed against Aido's back. The wielder was none other than Yuki. Sayori stared at the two blankly, unmoving.

"Don't you dare, vampire," Yuki said dramatically. "You know the rules."

"Yes, yes," Aidou sighed, annoyed. "Of course, miss disciplinary committee."

"Go back to your dorm," Yuki said firmly.

"I—"

"Now."

Aidou pouted, then turned to Sayori, who jumped when his gaze fixed onto her again.

"I'll see you soon…" he eyed her. "Sayori," he practically purred. The way he said it both worried her and flattered her. He walked away, giving Yuki a peace sign as he passed, then disappeared somewhere within the flurry of trees. Yuki watched him go.

"Uh…? Usually he doesn't take me seriously…" she blinked away her confusion then turned to Sayori.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"Helping Ayuki find her sister," she instantly replied, shrugging.

"…Ayuki's sister was found ten minutes ago. So was Ayuki. They're both safe. Actually, it Ayuki hadn't told us you were here looking for her, you would have—"

"Been eaten by a vampire?" Sayori said dully. "I'm aware of that."

Yuki blushed. "Yori, listen…"

"No," Sayori cut in, finally removing her hand from her neck. "I understand. I always knew the Night Class was…off."

"Yori—"

"I can keep a secret," Sayori said, gently placing her hand on Yuki's lower back and leading her toward the gate, so Sayori could go back to bed and sleep.

"Well," Yuki said, worried.

"Besides," Sayori continued, her leg suddenly feeling much better. She almost grinned at what she said next; "I think I might begin to like the idea of vampires."


End file.
